1 . Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ball games and more specifically to such games that involve tossing a ball into a target-scoring game apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People of all ages enjoy games that involve the manipulation, in one fashion or another, of a ball. Ball toss games are just one manifestation of the phenomena. In general, ball toss games require some space and are generally best suited for out of doors activity rather then in the living room. There are some games that can be played both inside and outside with a small amount of equipment and minimal endangerment to furniture and furnishings. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,950 issued Feb. 22, 1972 to Holk shows an indoor/ outdoor ball toss game using a box with openings on the front and target baskets with ducts to carry the balls to a separate compartment from which the players can calculate their scores. A U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,883 was issued to Pazienza on Aug. 6, 1991 for a Game Ball Target that we are allowed to assume accepts game balls in the cups mounted on the front of the target and given points for each ball that is thrown into the cup. It reasonably appears that the game associated with the target could be played inside or outside. U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,808 issued Nov. 2, 1993 to Mueller et al. discloses a game ball target for golf. Although golf is a game played outside, the target allows certain aspects of the game to also be played indoors.
It is clearly seen and understood that a plethora of indoor and outdoor ball games exist and as long as there are people with a ball and some creative spirit new games will continue evolve.